


Forgive&Forget

by JediModric10



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Angry Athena, Athena’s first day back on duty, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Making bets., Protective Bobby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:13:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24211153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JediModric10/pseuds/JediModric10
Summary: Athena’s first day back on the job doesn’t go exactly as planned.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 23
Kudos: 53





	Forgive&Forget

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters 
> 
> Warning: sexual content ahead! 
> 
> I hope I did this one justice lol happy reading!

“I don’t know I’m just saying maybe you overreacted just a little.” Buck told Bobby holding up his fingers.

“You think I don’t know that Buck.” Bobby told him as he ran his hand over his face. 

The team had just returned to the station after the 118 got a call of a multiple car pileup. 

Everything happened to be going fine until Bobby saw that his wife was the responding officer to the scene.

Usually Bobby was happy anytime he crossed paths with Athena during a call but this was her first day back on the job after her attack.

And he was just worried like any husband would be. 

The team was just finishing up until they saw the man responsible for the wreck trying to flee the scene causing Athena to have to arrest him. 

This was something Athena had done countless times but when Bobby turned around he saw the man trying to take a swing at her and that was when he lost it.

It was like a switch flicked inside of Bobby. He didn’t even think before he marched right up to the guy pushing him up against the fire truck.

“You want to swing at my wife why don’t you swing at me.” Bobby said angrily. Not caring at the moment that he could get into trouble. 

“Bobby! Stop!” Buck said he tried to get his captain away from the guy. 

It took both Buck and Hen to console him.

It didn’t even register in his head what he did until he heard another officer telling him Fire RA wasn’t needed anymore.

And Bobby knew he messed up when he saw the look on his wife’s face. She was so angry at him that she didn’t even want to look at him.  
————————————————————-

“Maybe she won’t be so mad now that she’s had a minute.” Eddie said trying to comfort his captain.

“Have you met Athena?” Hen said looking at Eddie funny. “That is one women you don’t want mad at you and I’m her best friend!” Hen said feeling sorry for her captain.

Groaning at the fact that Hen was right Bobby knew that it was going to take more than a “I’m sorry” to fix this.

And he really didn’t want to spend tonight on the couch. 

“Don’t stress cap I’m sure Athena will be reasonable about this.” Chimney said. 

They all understood why Bobby did what he did since her attack he’s been more jumpy when calls about officers come in but would Athena understand?

They were all about to find out when they heard the loud sound of a door slamming and footsteps approaching the firehouse.

“Robert Wade Nash!” Athena said her hands at her hips. She was obviously still angry about the scene he made earlier.

Hearing his full name being used made Bobby jump from the table along with the rest of the team.

“On second thought I think she’s still mad!” Eddie said 

“Your middle names Wade!?l” Buck said earning a smack from Hen. “Ow!” “Not now Buck.” Hen told him with a glare.

“You know what Cap we’ll let you and Athena talk this through.” Chimney said as they all walked out of the dining area.

“Well thanks for the moral support guys.” Bobby said as he saw Athena climbing the stairs.

“We are not having this conversation out here where your nosey team can hear.” Athena said 

“Hey!” Buck said still within hearing range.

“Your office now Captain.” Athena told him.

Oh yeah she’s definitely still mad at me Bobby thought as he followed his wife to his office.

———————————————————-

“You think everything will be alright between them?” Buck asked Hen a little worried.

“Of course. Athena loves Bobby they’ll talk things over once she yells at him first.” Hen said laughing.

“I’m sure hope your right because she sounded mad mad.” Eddie said.

“Ten bucks says Cap will get lucky later.” Chim says smirking, earning a look from Hen.

“Twenty says they won’t wait till they get home.” Hen said laughing as she took the money out of her pocket.

—————————————————————

“Are you out of your damn mind!?” Athena told Bobby as he barely had the door locked to his office.

“Babe.” Bobby said wanting to try to explain.

“Oh. No! No! No!” Athena said “You do not get to babe me!” She said shaking her head.

“It’s only my first day back..and you go and do that! Embarrass me not only in front of my new partner but in front of everyone else watching!” Athena said 

“Athena..I’m-“ Bobby tried to say before it registered in his head that his wife just told him she got a partner.

“You got a partner!?” Bobby said surprised. How could she not have told him. That would’ve helped to ease his mind.

“Why didn’t you tell me?” Bobby said mad himself now.

“You didn’t give me the chance to Bobby!” Athena told him raising her eyebrow as she crossed her arms. 

“You knew you got a partner and you didn’t tell your husband!.” Bobby told her raising his voice as he went to sit in his office chair.

“Excuse me.” Athena told him. “I would take your 10 to a 2 captain.” 

The tension practically radiating off the both of them now. 

But it was no longer angry tension.

Despite being angry with her husband it never took away her wanting him. She might just forget making him take the couch tonight. 

“I’m sorry.” Bobby told her taking her out of her thoughts. As he got up and hugged her.

“I never should have went off like I did but i couldn’t help it.” Bobby told her

“I promise I will do my best not to hit the next person I see almost swing at you.” Bobby said kissing her softly.

“Your not just saying that so you can get lucky in your office are you Captain?” Athena told him. 

Smirking at her softly all anger forgotten Bobby said “Of course not but are you up for it?” 

“Hmmm I’m always up for it.” Athena told him as she ran her hands up his chest cupping the back of his head as she brought his mouth down to hers kissing him passionately.

Untucking Bobby’s shirt from his pants Bobby took it off letting it fall to the floor. Athena leaned her self back against his desk wanting to let him know she was all in for this.

“If I may say this is the best about arguing?” Bobby said as he lifted Athena onto his desk loving the feel of her ass in his hands.

“Don’t make it a habit Captain.” Athena told him teasing him as she started to remove her own uniform. 

“Oh let me Sargent.” Bobby said smiling as he helped her remove her belt gently placing it on one of his office chairs. 

As Athena reached down to remove her shirt Bobby took over opening up the buttons slowly so he could leave kisses on ever patch of skin that became available to him.

“I love you.” Athena told him looking into his eyes. 

“Even when i drive you crazy.” Bobby told her laying her back on the desk. 

“Even more when you drive me crazy.” Athena told him.

Closing her eyes she started breathing heavily as she felt him take one of her nipples into his mouth. 

Switching between the two. Massaging the breast that wasn’t occupied with his mouth. 

“Baby please.” Athena told him.

“We still have time.” Bobby told her as he trailed his tongue over her stomach.

As he reached for the button to open up her pants he lifted her up gently so he could remove them fully.

“ I want to taste you first.” Bobby said as he moved her to the cot he kept in his office. He wanted to enjoy this moment with his wife. 

Likely the team figured that everything between him and Athena was okay now that they were no longer arguing.

Leaving little bites on her thighs Bobby removed her underwear putting it his pocket as he ran his tongue through her.

Sliding his tongue up and down through her folds gently sucking her clit into his mouth. 

“Oh Bobby.” Athena told him as she tried to get a grip on the sheets from the cot.

Feeling his wife was close Bobby stuck two of his fingers into her wanting her to come for him. 

“It’s okay babe. Come for me.” Bobby said he felt her tighten along his fingers. 

Seeing the loving look on her face Bobby removed the rest of his uniform before laying back on the small cot and letting her get on top of him.

“Want a ride?” Bobby said knowing that would make her laugh.

Letting out a loud laugh she told him “Of course Captain.” 

Raising her self up she let herself slide down onto her husband. The sigh that escaped from her lips letting Bobby know she was enjoying this.

As Athena continued to move herself up and down onto him moving faster the more she could feel she was close as she linked her fingers with Bobbys.

Sweat shining on her chest Bobby could feel she was close so he started to move her onto him faster.

“Come for me Athena.” Bobby said as rubbed her with his fingers surprising her. Minutes later Bobby coming along with her. 

“You think they heard us?” Bobby asked as he stayed laying against the cot watching as his wife started to get dressed.

“Hmm we’ll know if when I go out there and Buck doesn’t look me in the eye.” Athena told her husband making him laugh.

Throwing his shirt at him she said “Might want to hurry in case you catch a call captain.” 

“Good idea Sargent.” Bobby said smiling back at her.

—————————————————————-

Talking about what to make for dinner later Bobby and Athena walked hand in hand back to the dining area.

Seeing them happy with smiles on there faces it was Hen that said. “Well Well Athena thank you for giving us our captain back in one piece.” 

“I need him around.” Athena said making all of them laugh.

“Cap why is your shirt untucked? Buck said pointing out that the back half of Bobby’s shirt was untucked.

“I win!” screamed Hen.

**Author's Note:**

> All mistakes are mine!


End file.
